The Price of Love
by Elina Peverall
Summary: Henry Potter the youngest son of the Potters learns just how much his older brother Harry is willing to go to save his family. The prophecy is told once again and the truth is then revealed. Perhaps now the Potter luck will finally run out. (DISCONTINUED- I’ll be rewriting it as a new story)
1. Prologue

**The Price of Love**

 _ **By: Elina Peverall**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this.**

 **Prologue**

"Is there no other way?" His words were barely even a whisper now.

The woman who Harry's question was directed at gave him a piercing stare.

"Harry Potter, you and I both know that one of them must die. That is what the prophecy decreed."

"So my brother will die?" His voice was hoarse now.

"Should he fail to vanquish the dark lord then yes, the Potter boy will die."

Harry took a step back in denial, "No it can't be. You're lying there is another way! Please, I'll do anything."

Harry was on his knees now, begging to the woman. A wave of dread and despair was washing over him, but even then Harry knew he would never give up. No matter what, he'll protect his family and if it means bargaining with the vile woman then he'd do it without hesitation.

Her steps echoed across the room as she strides towards him. Then leaning down she roughly grabbed his jaw, forcing Harry to look at her.

She chuckled coldly as she leaned closely to breath in his ear, "Anything you say? My, my, you do realize how foolish you are right now? Anything could mean a lot things, never barter with such a word."

The woman was cackling now and letting his chin down roughly she clapped her hands together.

"Very well, your determination amuses me. There is in fact another way."

"Tell me!" Harry demanded.


	2. Ch: 1 Sacrifice

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this._**

* * *

The scene unfolded just outside the ministry, a barrier keeping the muggles far away.

Henry; James and Lily's youngest son stood behind his mother leaning over James who was unconscious and seriously injured. Many witches and wizards being held back by death eaters.

"Do you really think you can defeat me boy?" The Dark Lord Voldemort asked mockingly.

Harry stood up slowly, his left hand holding his right side where he was losing a lot of blood. His right hand holding his Holly and Phoenix wand directly at Voldemort.

"Harry don't!" Lily who was being held back by death eaters as she tried to reach her son.

"It's the only thing I can believe if it means ending this war." Harry said softly, never leaving his eyes from Voldemort.

Said man laughed, "Such false hope will do you no good. Perhaps duelling you will be far more interesting than your pathetic brother."

Soon after, the events that shaped the magical world would be recorded as one of the most fierce duels in history. Like any ordinary duel the two wizards bowed, facing each other. Curses were then fired.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Bombarda Maxima!"

Spells were flying every where as the two wizards duelled one another. Many spells that were cast were neither unidentified by the crowed and the more powerful curses left a heavy feeling of magic in the air.

Although, what surprised many of the crowd was the older brother of the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter could keep up with You Know Who and seemed to be capable at battling him as an equal.

To many the battle was incredible. The two wizards firing spells at a remarkable speed. It was almost uncertain who would win for both were battling to their fierce potential.

"Crucio!"

The spell the Dark Lord aimed had made its mark when Harry, attempting to avoid another spell slammed into the curse.

Unimaginable pain swept through him, nearly bringing him to tears. Harry only had a brief reprieve when the spell was lifted.

"I must say Potter you're quite talented. It would most certainly be a pity in killing you."

The dark lord laughed mockingly, slowly walking towards the kneeling figure.

Harry took a haggard breath coughing up some blood. His survival instincts were coming in but with as much determination and stubbornness he brushed it to the side. Everything was going to plan now, he knew there would be no turning back. After all, this was the price he must pay for those he loved.

"Do you yield now Harry Potter? Perhaps for your efforts you shall be rewarded with a painless death then."

Voldemort was now standing a few feet away from him, his wand pointing directly at him.

Although still in pain Harry raised his head, "No."

"No?"

Blood was pouring out of his mouth now, the blood loss making things foggy for him. Weakly he raised his wand, not the Phoenix wand from Ollivander, but his secondary wand. Unbeknownst to others, in Dumbledore's will Harry was gifted the wand secretly. Harry now knew why he was given one of the Hallows. Dumbledore knew about his plans all along.

Due to his weakened state, he slowly rose on trembling feet. Raising the thestral hair core elder wand at Voldemort he whispered the same spell that Voldemort was halfway finished casting.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The two curses collided into one another, causing a massive shock wave many of the magicals watching were pushed back.

The twlo wizards held the spell in bated breath, that was until Voldemort saw a pendent dangling from the youths neck.

Salazar Slytherin's locket, the heirloom of his ancestors was cracked, the dark magic empty from within.

Voldemort's eyes burned with furry, "You destroyed it!?"

Harry gave a crooked grin, "Purged all six of them."

The look of surprise and slight fear that crossed Voldemort's face was all that was needed. Harry's killing curse dominating the other and hitting the man firmly in the chest, knocking him to the ground dead.

Voldemort was knocked down by the impact and landed on his back with a heavy thud. His life quickly leaving his body.

Hence, death finally took the man who evaded him for so long.

Many of the magicals stood in shock as the man who terrorized them was finally dead. The death eaters began to flee as Harry no longer facing Voldemort turned towards them. Those who were still capable to fight, made use of the distracted death eaters and immediately apprehended them.

"Harry!" Henry Potter yelled.

Harry's younger brother finally freed, ran up to his brother and gave him a bone crushing hug. The feeling of warmth he felt when his little brother hugged him made Harry content. He knew it was time now. Coughing up some more blood, he began to breath heavily, his lungs not functioning properly.

"Harry are you alright?" Henry asked worriedly. Turning to their mom he shouted, "Mom, help there's something wrong with Harry!"

Many people began to notice the commotion and stopped celebrating the death of Voldemort. With the hush of the crowd, Lily was finally able to reach her two sons. Harry was lying on the ground now, Henry and Lily were leaning over him. James was still unconscious and injured like many other aurors and Order members who tried to fight back.

"Harry! Oh god no, he's not breathing properly. Someone help us! Harry please be strong!"

A few witches and wizards approached them, presumably experienced healers. They tried to cast a diagnostic charm when Harry weakly batted them away.

"Harry stop it! Can't you see they're trying to help you?"

Harry ignored her pleas, looking at the sky above as he breathed heavily. Straining his eyes open, he turned towards his family.

"I'm sorry."

"Harry?!" Lily cried out.

Henry looked on, just as worried. He was in shock, one moment their dad was injured then the next Harry was battling Voldemort. Now, he was badly injured and was losing too much blood.

Harry looked at the both of them, even glancing towards their dad who was badly injured and was unconscious with other injured aurors being attended to by healers.

"Mrs. Potter he's losing too much blood."

One of the witches who tried to help them quickly replied.

"Harry no!" Henry shouted.

Henry didn't know what to do and feeling overwhelmingly helpless. They couldn't take him to the destroyed St. Mungo's, his mother was panicking and his father was injured badly, although not life threatening according to one of the healers it wasn't the same for his brother.

Harry coughed up some more blood trying his best to stay conscious.

"Tell dad it's not his fault. It's no ones fault."

Saying those last words Harry looked on in content and he stoped breathing. His body being limp in Lily's arms making her cry and nearly screaming, begging for Harry to wake up. While Henry was watching, tears falling down his cheek as he silently cried over the loss of his brother.

Behind them the crowed watched, many celebrating the end of the war stopped. Everyone of them bowing their heads in respect and silent mourning.

Henry looked at the vast crowed of wizards and witches surrounding he scene. He didn't know what to believe anymore. The war was over but with a price...

The death of his older brother. Harry Potter; who sacrificed himself to protect his family.


	3. Ch: 2 “So this is goodbye Harry Potter”

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this.**

 **AN: Dear readers: I'm bored and am trying by best to write a good story (Please consider the fact that I'm still quite new when it comes to writing fanfics). Enjoy! ;)**

"Speech"

 **"Flashback"**

* * *

There was a light rain in Godric's Hollow, but the occupants who were in the village's graveyard didn't mind. For whom would care about getting wet when a person they all cared about would never be seen again? Dozens of wizards and witches who came to support the Potter family stood respectfully back paying their respects. Those who knew the Potters personally and were greatly saddened by the loss of their elder son stood close by watching as Kingsley Shackbolt, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter carried the coffin of magical Britain's Savior.

Suddenly, the sound of a voice reached those who attended, the song nearly startling the magicals. Mary McDonald, a close friend of Lily from Hogwarts continued to sing softly in mourning for the loss of her best friend's son.

The song made Lily cry softly as she held Henry who offered his support as she watched her husband and many of their close friends carry her eldest son's body to its final resting place. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she tried to suppress the memory of a child who looked like a younger James with her eyes.

In Lily's arms Henry watched silently as his only brother's body passed by. Pain and regret filed him; he still remembered the last thing he said to his brother before he faced Voldemort.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 **Harry arrived home late again; he stumbled in tired and wet from the sudden rain.**

 **"You're late." Henry stated, his arms were crossed and he was looking at his brother both annoyed and worried.**

 **Harry looked at his younger brother with a sad smile, "Sorry about that, I had thing to do."**

 **"And what are they?" he asked.**

 **Harry ignored him as he went into the kitchen looking for something to eat.**

 **"Harry are you even listening?!"**

 **Harry sighed, turning around to face him, "I am. Now what would you like to know?"**

 **"Why do you always run off nowadays? Mom and Dad are worried about you, it's not safe to disappear with the war getting worse yet you ignore them and continue to do so."**

 **He looked at his older brother who pulled a chair out and sighed as he took a seat. Harry looked tired and weary looking far older than before. He slumped on his seat looking at him.**

 **"Look Henry, I know you think I don't care about the war and am just leaving for Merlin knows what. But the truth is… I do care. But I can't tell you, not even mom and dad why I go out. It's best you don't know for now Henry."**

 **There was a moment of silence between the two brothers until Henry demanded, "That's all you have to say?"**

 **Harry remained silent, giving him that annoyingly sad smile that he always had when hiding something. Henry had enough of his brother's antics for the past few days. People were dying as the war continued and Harry remained nowhere in sight. Even worse, he was keeping secrets from him like the adults including their parents. Many of the adults insisted that Henry should not be involved in Order matters for he was still just a child. He had hopes that even his brother would not hide anything from him but he was wrong.**

 **Henry clenched his hands and turned to leave, "You know Harry; while you're off doing whatever it is that's so important, Mom, Dad and the Order members are endangering themselves by fighting the Death Eaters trying to protect magical Britain." Walking up the stairs he continued, "I suggest you do the same if you really do care."**

 **Walking towards his room he left his brother in the kitchen with those last few words.**

 **Flashback Ended**

* * *

And endanger himself he did, Henry thought bitterly as he remembered the last time he actually spoke to his brother.

Meanwhile, James Potter felt the heavy weight of his son's coffin as he carried it with the help of his trusted friends and colleagues. The feeling of carrying his son's body was something he thought no father should face. For wasn't it the son who outlived the father not the other way around? He should have been there in Harry's final moments, but that stupid wound that was now just a scar on his side prevented him from seeing Harry. So injured, that he couldn't even face Voldemort to protect his family instead of his own son. If only he wasn't so reckless in battle and could have avoided that curse, that spell that cost him the chance of preventing his son from sacrificing himself.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 **"Dad?"**

 **"Yes Harry?" James asked looking at his six year old son who was watching Lily singing a muggle song to a two year old Henry.**

 **"Why does mom spend more time with Henry?" he asked sadly.**

 **James gave a soft smile as he carried young Harry off the ground and said simply, "Because your little brother is still really young and needs the help of your mom."**

 **"So does that mean she loves Henry more than me?"**

 **James shook his head, "No Harry, just like you when you were younger your mom would spend more time with you than even me."**

 **"So will she spend time with me when Henry is old enough?"**

 **"Of course she would Harry. She'd spend time with both of you no matter what.**

 **Harry looked up and with his mother's eyes lighting up gave him a cute smile. James smiled as well because of how innocent his son was and continued, "But you know something Harry. Even if your younger brother is old enough for your mom not to be around all the time, as the older brother it's your duty to guide and protect him no matter what. Alright?"**

 **Harry nodded his head and looked back at his younger brother and mother, "I promise dad. I'll protect Henry, mom and you no matter what."**

 **Flashback Ended**

* * *

The day quickly passed as those mourned and grieved the loss of the eldest son of the Potters. Many Order members with their family's and school friends who knew Harry attended and payed their respects to the Potters. Quickly leaving with only the Potters and the two other Maurder left behind.

* * *

 **Harry opened his eyes, the scene long since fading away. He continued to gaze at the woman in shock as he quickly took her hands off him. The woman laughed at his reaction and quickly retracted her claw like grasp from him.**

 **"So Mr. Potter, are you still up to the task of defeating the current dark lord of magical Britain?"**

 **It took a moment for Harry to get over his shock.**

 **"Is that what will really happen should I defeat Voldemort?"**

 **The woman turned away, "Harry, Harry. Never doubt my vision for what I see in the future will come to pass should you defeat Ton Riddle."**

 **"So my family will live then?"**

 **She sighed in exasperation, "Yes, yes, they'll live. Each one will live a long and happy life. The usual nonsense you'd want to hear."**

 **"Good. That's all I asked for in the first place."**

 **Harry stood up and slowly made his way out.**

 **The woman stared on as he left, a small smirk appeared on her lips as she whispered softly,** **"So this is goodbye Harry Potter."**


	4. Ch: 3 The Potters Mourning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this.**

 **AN: Once again my apologize for spelling errors or improper grammar... I hope that does not stop you from reading this fic!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Henry turned away from his brother's gravestone. Not truly believing that the name Harry James Potter was on it. Sirius and Remus who stood nearby looked at him in concern.

"Henry are you alright?" Sirius asked as he held onto Henry's shoulder to prevent him from leaving.

He turned around to look at them, "I need a moment to think... Somewhere else."

Brushing off Sirius hand from his shoulder, Henry walked on; not turning back and leaving his older brother's gravestone.

"Wait Henry!"

Lily turned away from their eldest son's gravestone and also looked at Henry in concern. She looked between Henry and her husband who stood the closest to Harry's gravestone. James who didn't seem to notice Henry's actions made Lily worried. Leaving James's side she took several steps, attempting to catch up with the fleeting form of Henry when she felt a hand reach out and grab her left arm.

Remus noticed Lily's concern looks towards the two Potters prior stopped her, "Don't worry Lily, Sirius and I will catch up to him. We'll take him back to your house; no doubt he needs space to think."

Lily was conflicted, "But Remus-"

"No Lily. Henry needs some time to think-" Remus then gesturing to James who stood further back out of earshot and herself said softly "and so do the both of you as well."

Lily's first reaction was to deny it but before even saying another word, Remus turned around to follow Henry, Sirius having attempted to catch up with her younger son minutes ago when Remus was talking to her.

She continued to look on as she saw the figures of the two Maurdaurs running after her son who was walking at a slow pace further ahead, nearly exiting the cemetery. Fortunately, Sirius was able reach Henry, Remus running a little faster to reach the two. After what seemed like less than a minute of conversing, Henry then slowly nodded and accepted Sirius's offered arm for the two to apperate. Remus before apperating as well turned around to face them and nodded sadly in goodbye, then turning around on the spot with a wave of his wand he disappeared from the spot, a loud crack could be heard echoing across the cemetery, before silence finally returned.

Sighing sadly Lily walked slowly back towards her husband and shaking his shoulder slightly to get his attention, "James! Henry, Sirius and Remus left already, did you even notice it?"

James didn't look at her but continued to look ahead, "Remus was right, I do need time to think."

When Lily heard him speak for after what seemed like hours she followed her husband's gaze as she corrected him, " _We_ both need time to think."

They remained in the same spot, in front of the gravestone. Lily couldn't stop the silent tears following down her face as she remembered her final moments with her son. Ever so slowly she looked up at her husband.

James was busy, deep in thought as he remembered the past...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **It was a meadow near a muggle suburb, the grass there was nearly the shade of golden brown the day being as warm as it could possibly be in the summer. James, adjusting his glasses looked at his eight year old eldest son.**

 **Harry Potter had his head stuck in one of his books that he borrowed from Sirius silently scowling. Said boy was also fidgeting constantly, not use to wearing muggle clothes, as James remembered him previously complaining about the jeans being too tight. Of course it was understandable though, even he wasn't use to these muggle clothing, 'How could muggles walk properly if their clothes were always this tight? It was a wonder how even Lily can walk straight while wearing a pair of muggle skinny jeans.**

 **Shaking his head at the strange clothes muggles wear he decided to focus on the main issue, "You alright Harry?"**

 **His son looked up from his book emerald eyes the same as Lily's pierced him with a stare."**

 **"No."**

 **Harry didn't bother to elaborate further and looked back down at his book. Sighing at his son's antics he pressed on, "Well, care to explain why?... Is it the Dursleys maybe?"**

 **Upon saying the family Harry looked up and snapped his book shut, he groened loudly, "Was it necessary for us to be here in the first place?"**

 **"Well there's nothing wrong with visiting family and-"**

 **Harry scoffed, "Family that calls us freaks and wants nothing to do with us."**

 **James sighed, deep down Harry was right the Dursleys wanted nothing to do with them, Vernon even going as far as to call them all freaks in front of Harry and Henry. That was when he had had enough and heald the man in wand point. While he promised Lily he wouldn't harm the man for his wife's sake that didn't mean he couldn't threaten him at least. He would have ignored it if the man called him a freak, having already being called that by Petunia, but no one calls his sons and Lily that. Sometimes, James often wondered why Lily still remained in contact with her sister. Currently, the two siblings relationship had been nothing but civil and often tense.**

 **"Dad?"**

 **"Yes Harry?"**

 **"Why do we do this? Why visit them, why still be nice to them after the way they've treated us?"**

 **"Because they're family and I still care for my sister," a voice said quietly.**

 **Both of them turned around, and Lily wiping away a dry tear walked towards them, Henry in her arms already asleep long since forgotten the ordeal.**

 **Lily slowly knealt down on the grass between the two of them, she gestured the both of them to speak quietly since she didn't want to wake Henry up, the five year old clearly needing rest.**

 **Sniffling Lily looked at Harry sadly, "Promise me something Harry. Don't make the same mistake I did with my sister, don't abandon your brother, be there for him and show him how much you care for him."**

 **Harry looked confused at seeing his mother crying. This was the first time he'd ever seen his mom looking so… week and helpless. Harry was confused but nodded slowly as he digested the meaning between her words. Perhaps when he was older he'd understand, for now he stood up slowly and hugged his mom and in some way hugging his younger brother as Henry was still in his arms. His mother nodded thankfully, appreciating the hug. James watched the scene with a sad smile; it was in times like this when he realized how tight knight a family they were. Following Harry's example he decided to join in the hug as well, laughing silently as Henry who continued to sleep soundly, not realizing he was in the centre of a family group hug. 'If only I had a camera to take a picture of this moment,' James thought.**

 **Flashback Ended**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

James, being released from the hospital a few hours ago insisting that he would not miss Harry's funeral stood in front of their son's gravestone seeming lifeless. He was still weak and needed rest Lily would have therefore liked to delay the funeral for her husband. Unfortunately, that seemed nearly impossible if they wanted to keep Harry's funeral a quiet affair.

With the news thanks to the Daily Prophet and dozens of witnesses that the one to vanquish You Know Who was the older brother to the Boy Who Lived, Kingsley Shackbolt the now Acting Minister for Magic had confided to the Potters that it was best to do the funeral as soon as possible. Since, many witches and wizards who wished to attend the funeral to thank their savior, magicals who didn't even know Harry and much less the Potters. There was also no doubt that the Press would also want to be there as well to announce to the world of Harry Potter's funeral making it a big spectacle, something that they had clearly not wanted to happen. Therefore, to prevent such an event to occur they decided to do the funeral as soon as possible and only inviting those they considered friends and family, including close friends of Harry from school; the Weasley twins and their family, Lee Jordan and several others.

Deep in thought, James looked up when Lily gently nudged his arm to get his attention, "Do you think we could of done things differently?"

"What do you mean?" He noticed Lily was now silently crying. Reaching out he held her in her arms, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

"James, you and I both saw Harry was hiding something during the war. He would always leave the house and lie to us on where he truly was going. If only we confronted him sooner, maybe things would have gone differently."

He gave a soft sigh, "To answer your question Lily, there were many things we could have done differently. What _I_ could have done differently, if I wasn't so reckless during the final battle I would have faced _him_ instead of Harry."

Lily looked up at him in the back of her mind she was still imagining her baby boy with her eyes and James messy locks. Harry; that same boy who'd pout when disappointed or upset, who had a temper that rivaled even hers and having James mischief and recklessness.

Wiping away her tears she said, "Oh James what are we doing? What does Harry think of us if we keep acting like this, what will Henry think?"

A fond but sad smile appeared on his face, "Probably tell us to move on and it's not our fault."

Hearing James reply, Lily couldn't help but agree.

Lily then asked, "And Henry?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN: ( So next chapter we'll see what happened to our youngest Potter; Henry. In the beginning he needed time to think so Sirius and Remus decided to take him back to the cottage.)**

 _ **Will the Potters ever move on from the loss of their firstborn?**_

 _ **What is Henry thinking right now?**_

 _ **Who was the mysterious woman from the previous chapters? Will we see her again?**_

 _ **What was Harry hiding from his family? What was his 'plan'?**_

 _ **What was Harry's life like?**_

 _ **Where is Dumbledore? What happened to the headmaster?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Will Henry discover the price of love Harry took to save his family?**_

 **Who knows? Thanks for reading this story everyone!**

 **Sincerley,**

 **Elina Peverall;)**


	5. Important AN

**Dear Readers,**

 **I apologize that it has taken longer for me to update this story. Before uploading the next chapter it had come to my attention that Harry and Henry mean the same thing. Yes, I was informed of this error during my previous chapters of writing the story and have made the mistake of ignoring what many of you have pointed out. After a lot of thought, I've decided to change the name for Henry. His new name will now be Jamie, after their father James. Also, after reviewing my drafts and story so far, I've decided to rewrite it and will be posting the first chapter as a new story. I'm rewriting this story because I want to attempt further improve on it. I apologize if you said I could have written this story better, which I can understand. The reason why I first started writing fanfics was to improve my writing, have some fun and write fanfic for others to enjoy. If you still want to continue reading then expect me to upload a new story (called The Price of Love Rewrite). Thank you all for your reviews; the compliments and advice. These comments have always encouraged me to continue writing the next chapter of this fanfic.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elina Peverall;)**


	6. AN about Rewrite sneak peek (of sorts)

**AN: Hello it's Anne C. I just want to let you know that I've posted the rewrite of this story (The Price of Love Rewrite). I've forgotten to mention it sooner on this story (sorry). Heeding the reviews I've changed the name of Harry's younger brother to Jamie (instead of Henry). I've also added and changed a few things to further improve the story (in my opinion). I hope you enjoy!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elina Peverall;)**

 ** _Here's a small bit of what's in the rewrite. I've changed the battle scene for the better. This only a tiny portion of it._**

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed.

Instead of dodging this time, Harry summoned a pile of stone nearby to block the incoming unforgivable. The killing curse sailed straight towards the stone, tearing the object into pieces. Some of the broken stone hit Harry's chest, the emerald light of the curse lighting the locket Harry wore on his neck. Said locket glowed the familiar green that Voldemort recognized, halting him from casting another spell.

Salazar Slytherin's locket, the heirloom of his ancestors was cracked, the dark magic empty from within.

Voldemort's eyes burned with fury, "You destroyed it?!"

Harry gave a crooked grin, "Now I've purged all six of them!"

With a roar of frustration, Voldemort quickly responded, "Avada Kedavra!"

Knowing what's to come to Harry also cast his own spell, "Bombarda Maxima!"

As expected when the brother wands met the two spells connected forming a narrow stream of golden light. Harry felt his wand vibrate as struggled to grip his phoenix wand tightly. To his surprise, he looked down no longer struggling from the weight of his own body. Harry looked down confused, his eyes widened when his feet were lifted from the ground unexpectedly. Priori Incanterium, so this is what it was. He looked at Voldemort and realized he was also in the same predicament as him. Knowing that the reverse spell won't last forever Harry prepared to leap as he ended the connection moving to the side as an invisible force once again knocked him back towards the barrier he created. Heaving slightly, Harry looked up to see Voldemort knocked towards the barrier on the other side. This was his chance, Voldemort was weakened and he needed to use this opportunity before the dark lord recovered.

Still lying flat on the ground, he watched as Voldemort stood up limping slightly towards him. Without a moment to lose he raised his phoenix wand. Harry knew he wouldn't survive this battle. His vision was blurry now as he gazed at Voldemort. After coughing up some blood he aimed his wand at the blurry form of what he knew was the dark lord.

His arm shook as he held his wand in a vice grip nearly yelling, ""If I'm going to die today, I'll take you along with me!"

Harry's wand glowed briefly, Voldemort's eyes widened in realization. Quietly he finished is spell as he muttered in his battered voice, "Fiendfyre."


End file.
